<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Winter Wonderland by Fandom_Trash_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287273">A Winter Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13'>Fandom_Trash_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even in the supernatural world, there's time for some Christmas baking and playing in the snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you're all staying safe and are healthy. For those that are struggling with anything I send only good vibes and hope's of things getting better! And offer this thing i have created that will hopefully bring some joy to your day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope wakes up to the sound of Lizzie jumping out of bed and running across the room. She rolls over to try and see what's going on. </p><p>Just as her eyes focus and she sees the faint outline of Lizzie, the taller witch rips the curtains open. Blinding Hope and making her regret ever falling in love with a morning person.</p><p>Hope groans and buries her face in the pillow to block out the morning light. Of course that catches Lizzie's attention</p><p>"You're awake! Look outside!" Lizzie yells excitedly.</p><p>Hope groans again, followed by a mumble that sounds like "I wanna go back to sleep." as she covers her head with the blanket as extra to block out the morning. </p><p>She doesn't know why she tries to hide herself. Lizzie does exactly what Hope expected her to. Rip off the blanket and steal Hope's pillow. </p><p>"Okay okay. I'm awake. What's got you so excited?" Hope says pushing herself up onto her elbows. </p><p>Lizzie just rushes back over to the window and opens the curtains wider. All that can be seen is millions of little flakes flying past the window.</p><p>Hope rolls out of bed, grabbing the blanket off the floor while she's at it, and joins Lizzie at the window. Lizzie leans against the shorter girls side as she wraps the blanket around them both.</p><p>"Looks like you and Josie get the white Christmas you were hoping for after all." Hope mumbles, yawning half way through.</p><p>It’s Christmas eve and Hope was beginning to think they weren’t going to have a white Christmas, not that she minded. That was until she saw how disappointed Lizzie was about not having any snow.</p><p>She always loves seeing her girlfriend happy, but she still wants to go back to sleep. Hope glances at the clock, seeing that it's only 8:30am. </p><p>"Can we please go back to bed for at least another hour." She asks. </p><p>Before Lizzie can reply, a loud knock comes at the door. Hope wonders why on earth she was cursed with a girlfriend and best friend who are morning people.</p><p>"Penelope Park I swear if I don't get at least another hour of sleep someone is gonna pay for it!"</p><p>Penelope invites herself in, followed by Josie looking just as excited as Lizzie about the snow.</p><p>Hope ignores everyone and goes back to bed, making sure she's cocooned in her blanket in the process.</p><p>"Come on Hope, it's Christmas. Don't be a grinch." Josie says, joining Lizzie by the window.</p><p>"It's Christmas eve. You can wake me up at 5am tomorrow for all I care, but let me sleep today." Hope complains, managing to wriggle inside the blanket cocoon to hide from the unfortunately bright sunlight. </p><p>The other three silently decide to let Hope have her extra sleep and make their way down to the common room to sit by the fire and wait for her. </p><p>Instead of sleeping for an extra hour like she asked to, Hope sleeps for an extra two and a half hours. Which surprises absolutely no one. During normal school hours Hope can be up early with ease, but dare ask her to be up earlier than 9am during holidays and you best be prepared to be yelled at. Or maybe have something magically thrown at you, depends on how early you wake her. </p><p>Hope eventually joins them by the fire, but only for a few minutes before Josie is getting excited about baking christmas cookies. Four witches, three of which with too much energy, all trying to bake. </p><p>What could go wrong?</p><p>Everything starts off smoothly. Josie and Penelope start on making chocolate cookies, Lizzie works on plain cookies. And Hope? Well she's on her second cup of coffee and is sitting cross legged on the counter watching fondly as everyone laughs and jokes. </p><p>This isn't Hope's first christmas staying at the Salvatore school during the holidays. But it is the first she hasn't spent hiding in her room. </p><p>Hope doesn't have many memories like this of Christmas. Most of them were spend either with her family in coffins or spilt to four corners of the earth. Hayley was good at Christmas though, the ones they spent alone Hope has fond memories of. </p><p>But this is her first Christmas with friends, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't close to crying. A year ago she would never have expected this to happen. She has friends, she has a beautiful girlfriend. For once being alone feels only like a distant memory. </p><p>Penelope and Josie starting to sing Jingle Bells brings her out her thoughts, and not more than five seconds later Lizzie is taking her coffee from her and pulling off the counter so they can join in with the singing and dancing. </p><p>During the dancing, Lizzie sneaks up behind Penelope and drops a small handful of flour over head while saying "Oh look it's snowing indoors."</p><p>Josie and Hope exchange a quick look, they have a pretty good idea of what's about to happen. And they are quickly proven right when Penelope starts laughing and chasing Lizzie around the kitchen with two handfuls of flour. </p><p>"Are you gonna stand there and watch or are you gonna help?!" Lizzie yells across the room to Hope as she dodges the first handful Penelope throws at her.</p><p>Josie gives Hope a warning look, but Hope ignores it and magics Penelope's hand to throw the flour over herself. </p><p>It takes Penelope a second to realize what happened but when she sees Lizzie doubled over laughing and Hope pretending to be innocent everything clicks. She doesn't retaliate though. She just watches with a smirk as Josie tips a pile of flour onto Hope's head and then brushes the pile over onto Hope's face while making sure the rest gets into her hair. </p><p>"Never mess with my girlfriend." Josie warns through laughter. </p><p>"Can we have one day without you four making or getting into a mess?" Alaric asks appearing at the kitchen door. </p><p>They look between themselves and all have the same idea. With the help of some magic they gather all the loose flour lying around and throw it at him. The four witches burst out laughing at him now half covered in white dust.</p><p>"Sometimes being the only human has some real disadvantages." He says looking down at himself as the girls begin laughing harder. </p><p>"Just make sure you all clean this up." He says before walking away, presumably to get changed. "And save me some cookies." He shouts behind him.</p><p>"We should probably get this cleaned up, there's plenty of snow we can throw at each other later." Hope suggests trying to shake some flour out her hair, without much success. </p><p>After an hour or so and a lot of magic, the eventually manage to clean up the mess they made and put the cookies in the oven.</p><p>"So now what, while they bake?" Hope asks.  </p><p>Hope doesn't get much say in the singing and dancing that follows within the next 15 minutes. But she enjoys it more than she ever thought she would.</p><p>Once the cookies have baked they have a few, ignoring the fact none of them had any breakfast, before racing back to their rooms to get dressed for the snow. </p><p>Penelope and Josie mastered getting dressed fast thanks to the few mornings Lizzie nearly caught them. But Lizzie still has to take time to make sure she looks good. And Hope however, in a rush, manages to put her hoodie on backwards. By the time Hope has fixed her hoodie and got her winter jacket on, Josie and Penelope are outside their door yelling for them to hurry up. </p><p>Once everyone is ready they run laughing through the hallways, wanting to get outside as fast as possible. Unfortunately their speed leads to them tripping as they go through the door. So with that they start their time in the snow in a messy heap, with Hope stuck at the bottom with her face in snow. Good thing wolves don't get cold easily.</p><p>After managing to scramble out the pile they decide on starting with a snowball fight at the old mill. No teams yet, everyone for themselves. They all take off in different directions. From the get go it's clear Hope's strength gives her an advantage in the eight inch snow. </p><p>Penelope goes to the top floor of the old mill, hoping for an advantage with some extra height, Lizzie and Hope go opposite directions into the trees and nobody sees which way Josie goes. </p><p>Lizzie isn't very good at hiding and is the first one hit when Hope manages to sneak around the old mill and behind Lizzie. As Lizzie is wiping the snow out her hair and Hope is attempting to run away, Josie is sneaking up the stairs of the mill with a snowball in each hand. The first one lands against a beam right beside Penelope but as she turns around to see who threw it Josie gets the second one to hit her square in the face. </p><p>Josie runs away just as fast as she appeared as Penelope tries to get snow out her nose, but unfortunately runs right into Hope who has a pile of snow in her hands. In a split second thought Josie pushes Hopes hands into her face and makes a break for it, laughing the whole time. Nobody said they couldn't use magic, so Hope trips Josie up and then gets a tree to dump snow all over her. </p><p>A muffled "No fair" comes from the Josie shaped pile of snow, and Penelope appears at the top of the stairs and asks "What did you do to my girlfriend?"</p><p>Hope mumbles "Oh shit" and runs as if her life depends on it. When she's trying to find a place to hide a shriek comes from behind her. Turning around she sees Lizzie with her hand down the back of Penelope's jacket, presumably with a lot of snow. </p><p>And just like that teams are formed, couple against couple. During the time Penelope is trying to get the snow out her jacket and Josie is attempting to get rid of the snow that got into her boot as she fell, Lizzie and Hope have escaped back in the direction of the school. </p><p>By the time Penelope and Josie catch up with them, Hope and Lizzie have already built a snow wall near enough three feet tall at the front entrance to the school meaning they have protection from all directions. They left open sections just beside the building for them to escape and collect more snow from. Penelope begins thinking they should've at least made a rule against using magic to build shelter because there's no way Hope and Lizzie built such a wall so quickly without magic. </p><p>Josie and Penelope take cover behind some bushes as they try to come up with a plan. Although unfortunately not much comes to mind, if the wall was built with magic then it probably isn't going to come down very easily meaning destroying it isn't an option. And they probably don't have enough time to build their own. </p><p>They eventually come up with something, it's not much but they'll make up the rest as they go along.</p><p>"You know this could end with us as snowmen right?" Josie warns.</p><p>"Or it ends with us victorious and them stuck under their wall." Penelope replies, cocky as ever. </p><p>A few moments and a lot of magic snowballs floating beside them ready to be thrown and they decide to run straight into view of the other couples mini hideout.</p><p>Hope is first to appear over the wall, and only just manages to duck back behind it as a couple snowballs go flying her way. Lizzie retaliates almost instantly and Josie only just manages to dodge one of the snowballs. </p><p>The only plan Josie and Penelope have is to bombard them, so that's exactly what they do. They send their roughly twenty snowballs flying over the wall while diving behind some more bushes. All they hear is a string of swear words which causes them to double over laughing.</p><p>There's a few moments of whispering as everyone tries to come up with a plan. And somehow both pairs come up with the same plan, divide and conquer. </p><p>Josie and Lizzie sneak away in an attempt to catch their opponents out, but accidentally bump into each other away from either of their girlfriends line of sight. Neither of them make a move to attack the other, and Josie suggests something almost as evil as her girlfriend.</p><p>Hope and Penelope begin to worry about the silence, and both decide to leave their hiding spots to find out what's going on. They both go the opposite ways from where their girlfriends went, and also accidentally bump into each other.</p><p>Noticing there's no one else around, the call a truce for a moment and ask why everything is so quiet. Although neither of them get a chance to reply when yelling that sounds like celebrating comes from where Hope and Lizzie built their base. They both go to see what the noise is but as soon as they get into twin's line of sight they get bombarded with snowballs and have to run for cover again.  </p><p>"Did they just team up against us?" Hope asks in disbelief.</p><p>"I guess so." Penelope says and begins gathering ammo.</p><p>The twins wait patiently for Hope and Penelope to show themselves, and eventually they do. But the incoming fire of snowballs are easily dodged and wind up hitting someone nobody was expecting to see this christmas.</p><p>"Well some welcome this is." Caroline laughs as she wipes snow off her face.</p><p>The twins run to her as fast as they can throw the snow which has only been getting deeper thanks to the constant snowfall. Unfortunately for Caroline, even vampire strength isn't enough to stop her from falling as Lizzie and Josie crash into her.</p><p>They spend a moment laughing before Caroline asks them to let her up before they all freeze to death. Once they're all up and dust themselves off as best as possible, Caroline hugs Hope and Penelope too. </p><p>Alaric comes out a few seconds after to greet Caroline, "You're late. What happened to wanting to be here when the girls wake up." He jokes.</p><p>Caroline gives him an "Are you serious?" look and gestures to the almost ten inches and still building snow. </p><p>"You knew mom was coming back for christmas and didn't tell us?" Lizzie asks.</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you all with cookies when you woke up, but mother nature had other ideas." </p><p>"At least you made it before christmas." Josie says, beaming from ear to ear. </p><p>"One more thing..." Caroline says and finishes off by throwing a snowball at Alaric, "I think it's only fair he gets hit too." she says as the young witches laugh. </p><p>Caroline takes her suitcase inside before joining everyone outside for more snowball fights, where she uses her vamp speed to help whichever team she is on win. Alaric found out the hard way that Hope, Caroline and Penelope on one team together is to be feared. </p><p>After they were all done trying to kill each other with white fluff, they moved onto making snowmen. Hope and Caroline even managed to roll Penelope into a snow burrito very much against her will, and everyone had a good laugh watching her try to wriggle her way out. </p><p>As it began to get dark and everyone except Caroline and Hope began to get too cold, they all head back inside for christmas snacks and to warm up. </p><p>Alaric excuses himself as he still has work to do. Even though this is the first Christmas all students have left the school, he still someone has a mountain of paperwork to go through. From new students arriving in the new year to tests needing marked, he's got a long day ahead of him.</p><p>The others position two couches in front of the fire in the common room before Hope and Lizzie go to make hot chocolate while the others get as many spare blankets as they can steal.</p><p>Lizzie sits on the counter as Hope gets started making the hot chocolate. While they wait for the milk to warm up Hope leans against Lizzie's chest, without even thinking about it Lizzie wraps her arms around her and places a soft kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"So, was today as fun as you were hoping?" Hope asks, leaning her head back onto Lizzie's shoulder.</p><p>"Even better." Lizzie replies, hugging her tighter.</p><p>Lizzie goes back to join everyone else while Hope finishes up the hot chocolate. She needs a little help from magic to get marshmallows from the top shelf, along with skewers because of course they have to roast some marshmallows. </p><p>Once she's sure she's got everything she goes back to join everyone. The first thing she sees is Penelope and Josie almost asleep leaning against either side of Caroline, but they both perk up at the sight of hot chocolate. </p><p>After handing out everyone's drinks, Hope joins Lizzie on their couch and gets wrapped in the giant duvet Lizzie bundled herself up in while waiting. </p><p>They sit in silence watching the fire and warming up fully after hours in the snow. Once they've all finished their drinks it's not long before Hope and Lizzie look to the other couch and see Caroline, Josie and Penelope asleep. Lizzie takes a moment to find her way out of Hopes arms and the duvet so she can grab her phone and take a picture of the sleeping trio.</p><p>She checks the picture came out okay considering the low light in the room, and when she's sure it has she turns the camera round to try and take a selfie of her and Hope who's head quickly made it's way back to her shoulder. Hopes answer to Lizzie trying to take a selfie is to hide her face against Lizzie's neck and pull the duvet over her head at the same time which Lizzie can't help but find adorable. </p><p>Lizzie puts her phone down, pulls the duvet back up to her neck and shimmies back into the position she already was before. Safe in the arms of her tribrid girlfriend. One thing Lizzie loves about Hope, besides feeling completely safe with her, is the occasional cute noise Hope makes as they're getting comfortable that remind Lizzie of a puppy. It's something that never fails to make her heart melt. With that final thought they both fall asleep, having a well deserved nap after some Christmas eve joy.</p><p>A few hours later once everyone has woken back up, they watch a few christmas movies. Well, the twins and Caroline watch while Hope sketches and Penelope looks still half asleep. At midnight an alarm on Lizzie's phone goes off which means it's present time. Hope was all for waiting until they had a good nights sleep but was out voted because everyone else wanted longer for christmas games and baking. </p><p>The witches get themselves settled beside the tree while Caroline goes to drag Alaric away from his work. When Caroline returns with Alaric she asks who's going first. Although everyone knows Caroline loves to give gifts first and so they decide not to break the almost tradition this year.</p><p>First she hands the twins matching boxes. Inside are identical bracelets, but that's not all. She shows them her bracelet that she's kept hidden up her sleeve the whole time.</p><p>"So we can still be together, even when I'm half way across the world." And for the second time today the twins knock her backwards in a hug.</p><p>A few emotional minutes later, Caroline nods to a soft looking gift and tells Penelope that it's for her.</p><p>"Josie told me how you still haven't found a good one after she accidentally burned your other one." Caroline laughs a little as Penelope unwraps a stunning leather jacket that she instantly likes better than her old one. Josie slides away from Caroline for a moment so Penelope can thank her in hug form.</p><p>Once everyone is settled again Caroline points to a smaller box for Hope. Inside is a silver wolf head bracelet with one greenish golden eye and one blue eye, one matching Hayley and one matching Hope herself.</p><p>"I got my friend Bonnie to add a small spell to make they eyes shine just a little more. Look on the back."</p><p>Hope turns the wolf over and engraved on the back is a crescent moon, matching her and her mothers birthmark. Caroline moves over to Hope and helps her put the bracelet on.</p><p>"I know I could never replace Hayley, but I'm always here for you if you need me." Caroline reassures her. Hope fails in holding back a few tears and Caroline knows words don't do much after losing parents, so settles for wrapping Hope in a tight hug where they stay for a while.</p><p>The gift continues with Alaric handing out everything he bought and then Josie goes next starting with clothes for Lizzie.</p><p>Next Josie slides a box over to Penelope, she carefully unwraps it and beneath the wrapping paper is a shoebox. But instead of shoes, inside is a bunch of new equipment for Penelope's guitar. A new strap since the one she has is hanging on by only four or five threads, a tuner since her old one died out of nowhere, along with a few stickers to decorate the guitar and some patches to put on the strap.</p><p>Then it's Lizzie's turn. For Penelope, a mug with a picture of satan on it for old time's sake which gives everyone a good laugh. </p><p>And for Hope, something she wasn't sure if she was ever going to share with anyone. Beneath some expertly folded wrapping paper is a dairy of sorts Lizzie has kept since their two month anniversary. Inside is every time she fell a little more in love with Hope. The small smiles when they were working on separate things in silence, to every time Hope helped her feel safe and calm during her bad days. There's also pictures, some Lizzie took secretly of Hope painting or working on a new spell and a few they took while on dates. As well as every small note Hope passed to her during classes, either with magic when they were in separate classes or under the table somehow without getting caught.</p><p>"You're gonna make me cry for the second time tonight." Hope laughs trying to hold back tears. </p><p>Lizzie simply hugs her, quite emotional herself and still not used to being so open with someone. The rest of the world doesn't exist for a moment as quiet I love you's are exhanged. </p><p>While they have their moment, Caroline and Penelope go to get the Christmas cookies that were baked earlier in the day. Normally Alaric wouldn't approve of snacks so late at night, but exceptions are made on Christmas. The sound of the plates being placed on the floor get Hope and Lizzie's attention. They calm themselves down and everyone has a couple of cookies before they continue handing out gifts.</p><p>Penelope gives Josie a small box that is fiery red and orange. Inside is a small jar necklace that appears empty at first, but Penelope whispers an incantation and a small flame appears inside. </p><p>"How did you do that?" Josie asks, confused but amazed.</p><p>Penelope just shrugs, "I'll teach you. You can light the flame and put it out when you want, so unwanted light doesn't get us into trouble while we're sneaking around at night." </p><p>"You sneak around?" Alaric asks.</p><p>Penelope only says "Maybe." with her classic smirk before helping Josie put the necklace on.</p><p>Hope goes next, giving Penelope a soft toy raven. The four of them discussed what familiars they would want if they were like witches on TV and Penelope had said that she would want a raven. Something small but intimidating.</p><p>For Lizzie she got a small necklace with the Mikaelson M on it, similar to her own. It's not just a normal necklace though, it's for Lizzie to channel her when she needs to. Although channeling is something that isn't taught in classes, it's in a few books her Aunt Freya gave her and so she can do it and can also teach Lizzie how to. In the supernatural world safety is never a guarantee and Hope never wants Lizzie to be without magic whether it be for protection or simply to help in magic classes and small random spells.</p><p>Once all gifts are given they all sit and talk about random things for a while before everyone starts getting tired. Alaric was first to leave for bed. Penelope is pretty much asleep on Caroline's shoulder while Josie is laying across Caroline with her head on Penelope's legs but is fully asleep.</p><p>Caroline quietly asks Lizzie to take a picture before she lightly nudges Penelope awake so she can actually go to bed. Although they both realize Josie isn't waking up anytime soon therefore Caroline carries her to bed, with Penelope waddling behind wrapped in her blanket. </p><p>Hope and Lizzie however fall asleep on one of the couches in front of the fire, happier than they ever thought they would be for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so that gift giving scene is like 1k words. And i had loads of other ideas for gifts but because of the length i didn't wanna clog it up so I added in my favourite gift ideas. The rest of the gifts i came up with i have put in a tumblr post for anyone interested, and here is the link!<br/>https://just-a-dumb-gay.tumblr.com/post/638465851346042880/okay-so-in-my-legacies-christmas-one-shot-link</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>